The heart of a computer is an assembly that is referred to as a magnetic disk drive. The magnetic disk drive includes a rotating magnetic disk, write and read heads that are suspended by a suspension arm adjacent to a surface of a rotating magnetic disk and an actuator that swings the suspension arm to place the read and write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The read and write heads are directly located on a slider that has an air bearing surface (ABS). The suspension arm biases the slider into contact with the surface of the disk when the disk is not rotating but, when the disk rotates, air is swirled by the rotating disk. When the slider rides on the air bearing, the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic impressions to and reading magnetic impressions from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
The write head includes a coil layer embedded in first, second and third insulation layers (insulation stack), the insulation stack being sandwiched between first and second pole piece layers. A gap is formed between the first and second pole piece layers by a gap layer at an air bearing surface (ABS) of the write head and the pole piece layers are connected at a back gap. Current conducted to the coil layer induces a magnetic field in the pole pieces which causes flux across the gap at the ABS for the purpose of writing the aforementioned magnetic impressions in tracks on moving media, such as in circular tracks on the aforementioned rotating disk.
In recent read head designs a spin valve sensor has been employed for sensing magnetic fields from the rotating magnetic disk. The sensor includes a nonmagnetic conductive layer, hereinafter referred to as a spacer layer, sandwiched between first and second ferromagnetic layers, hereinafter referred to as a pinned layer and a free layer. First and second leads are connected to the spin valve sensor for conducting a sense current therethrough. The magnetization of the pinned layer is pinned perpendicular to the air bearing surface (ABS) and the magnetic moment of the free layer is located parallel to the ABS, but free to rotate in response to external magnetic fields. The magnetization of the pinned layer is typically pinned by exchange coupling with an antiferromagnetic layer.
The thickness of the spacer layer is chosen to be less than the mean free path of conduction electrons through the sensor. With this arrangement, a portion of the conduction electrons is scattered by the interfaces of the spacer layer with each of the pinned and free layers. When the magnetizations of the pinned and free layers are parallel with respect to one another, scattering is minimal and when the magnetizations of the pinned and free layer are antiparallel, scattering is maximized. Changes in scattering alter the resistance of the spin valve sensor in proportion to cos θ, where θ is the angle between the magnetizations of the pinned and free layers. In a read mode the resistance of the spin valve sensor changes proportionally to the magnitudes of the magnetic fields from the rotating disk. When a sense current is conducted through the spin valve sensor, resistance changes cause potential changes that are detected and processed as playback signals.
A spin valve sensor is characterized by a magnetiresistive (MR) coefficient that is substantially higher than the MR coefficient of an anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) sensor. For this reason a spin valve sensor is sometimes referred to as a giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensor. When a spin valve sensor employs a single pinned layer it is referred to as a simple spin valve. When a spin valve employs an antiparallel (AP) pinned layer it is referred to as an AP pinned spin valve. A spin valve is also known as a top or bottom spin valve depending upon whether the pinning layer is at the top (formed after the free layer) or at the bottom (before the free layer). A pinning layer in a bottom spin valve is typically made of platinum manganese (PtMn). The spin valve sensor is located between first and second nonmagnetic electrically insulating read gap layers and the first and second read gap layers are located between ferromagnetic first and second shield layers. In a merged magnetic head a single ferromagnetic layer functions as the second shield layer of the read head and as the first pole piece layer of the write head. In a piggyback head the second shield layer and the first pole piece layer are separate layers.
It is important that the free layer of the spin valve sensor be magnetically stable. During a typical construction of a spin valve sensor a bilayer photoresist is formed on top of multiple full film sensor layers. These full film layers are then ion milled to form the spin valve sensor with first and second side edges that are typically tapered at an angle with respect to a normal to the planes of the layers. First and second hard bias layers and first and second lead layers are then deposited with the bilayer photoresist still in place forming what is known in the art as contiguous junctions of the hard bias and lead layers with the first and second side edges of the spin valve sensor. Magnetostatic fields from the first and second hard bias layers are employed for the purpose of aligning the magnetic moments of the free layer so that they are all in the same direction in a single domain state. Without the hard bias layers the free layer would be in a multi-domain state with the magnetic domains being defined by numerous walls. The narrower the track width the greater the magnetic instability of the free layer. When the free layer is subjected to applied magnetic fields from the rotating disk the domain walls move around which creates magnetic noise that is superimposed upon the read signal.
The aforementioned process of making contiguous junctions inherently results in a taper of the first and second side edges of the layers of the sensor. Unfortunately, the greater the angle or taper of the first and second side edges of the spin valve sensor the less the effectiveness of first and second hard bias layers. When the first and second side edges of the spin valve sensor are tapered the first and second hard bias layers take on the soft magnetic properties of the free layer causing the first and second hard bias layers to be magnetically softer and less capable of applying a magnetostatic coupling for stabilizing the free layer. The first and second hard bias layers are at their maximum effectiveness when the first and second side edges of the spin valve sensor are vertical sensor are vertical or parallel to a normal to the planes of the layers. This vertical configuration has not been obtainable with the bialayer photoresist and ion milling steps for forming the first and second side edges of the spin valve sensor. Accordingly, there is a strong-felt need for a biasing scheme to longitudinally bias the free layer into a single domain state when the first and second side edges of the spin valve sensor are tapered.
Pursuant to the above objective, attempts have been made to bias the free layer of a spin valve using antiparallel pinned tabs at side edges of the spin valve outside of the active area of the sensor. Such designs employ first and second first ferromagnetic layers formed outside of the active area of the sensor and separated by a nonmagnetic spacer layer. One of the layers is exchange coupled with an antiferromagnetic layer, very strongly pinning these ferromagnetic layers outside of the active area of the sensor. One of the ferromagnetic layers could be either exchange coupled with or contiguous with the free layer so as to strongly bias the free layer.
However, such designs have experienced challenges in stabilizing the free layer while precisely defining the track width of the sensor. As one skilled in the art may appreciate, the strong biasing that can be achieved at the outer edges of the free layer can essentially pin the outer edges of the free layer in the active area of the sensor. This pinning can decrease toward the center of the sensor leading to non-uniform biasing, and therefore, poorly defined track width.
Therefore, there remains a strong felt need for a mechanism for robustly stabilizing the free layer of a magnetoresistive sensor while precisely defining the track width of the sensor and allowing sufficient, uniform free layer sensitivity.